<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat girls are busy enough ruining their own lives, thank you very much by Crystalcatgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665603">Cat girls are busy enough ruining their own lives, thank you very much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer'>Crystalcatgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introducing Corpse and his baggage, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything, Why do I do this to myself ?!?!, and the people who are going to throw it into the sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat didn't mean for people to hear her. But it was done and her job now was to fix it as best as she could.</p><p>"Hey guys. Yeah, I'm a good friend of Corpse. He's not feeling well right now, oh, thanks for the get well wishes, I'll pass them along. Back the hell up, fanfictions? Not gonna step on that landmine, but just don't shove it down anyone's throats. No, I'm not a Youtuber, because that would mean free time to record and haha, that's not me. No, Corpse isn't dating anyone, much less me, it's platonic guys. Favourite Youtuber besides Corpse? Oh, I can think of plenty... In where Cat accidentally reveals her existence, and decides she might as well introduce herself. She ends up getting sucked into the world of Offline TV and Youtube.</p><p>A.K.A my brain said I have to add this to my 7 ongoing and regularly posted fics from 5 different fandoms. Kill me please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Female Character, Lily Ki/Micheal Reeves, Original Female Character &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I made this. yes, please kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat fiddled with her keys before finding the right one. She unlocked the door and crept in, slowly closing the door behind her. The small apartment was in slight disarray. Dirty dishes were in the sink, a roll of aluminum foil on the floor and clothes tossed around.</p><p>She sighed and quietly walked to one of the rooms, pressing her ear to the door. Murmuring and soft chuckling could be heard from within. Cat pulled out her phone and typed a quick message before getting to work. She washed the dishes, started the washing machine, smiled as she returned the foil before sitting down on the couch to wait.</p><p>Half an hour later, the door opened and Corpse strolled into the living room. Instantly he froze at the sight of her sitting down with her phone out. "I know I don't usually come over, but that's no excuse to leave your house unattended. At least your fridge is stocked. Want me to make something?" Cat asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"U-uh. Hi Cat." Corpse waved, looking a little sheepish. She rolled her eyes and started frying two omelets. "Seriously, you might as well start paying me." She joked, piling the food onto two paper plates. She turned to find Corpse staring at the floor and regretted her choice of words.</p><p>"Sorry for being a bother. You don't have to check up on me if you want." Corpse muttered, fiddling with his rings. Cat put down the plates and carefully took the man by the shoulders.</p><p>"Look, you're my friend. You will never be a burden to me because I care about you. Don't go thinking stuff like that, okay?" She said gently, rubbing his arm. Thankfully, Corpse relaxed a little and started eating the food. She dug in too, chatting about random stuff.</p><p>If she didn't check in every week or so - <em>excluding their hangouts</em> - the man would probably be living off instant noodles. Cat knew asking him to eat outside was a little too much even on good days. So the least she could do was get him a homemade meal. Corpse was getting better though.</p><p>Ever since he started really blowing up on YouTube, he had started playing with a lot of people. It had taken her a while to convince him to accept the requests, since Corpse constantly worried what others would think of him. But now he was playing with Offline TV and so many others, having made friends with most of them.</p><p>Cat was so relieved when she came over after Corpse had played Among Us with H2O Delirious and more to find him smiling. Corpse started relaxing more around people like Valkyrae, Sykkuno, Jacksepticye and more. She loved seeing her friend slowly poke out of his shell.</p><p>He still needed reassurance that everybody was perfectly happy with him, and that he didn't need to stream so long and that it's okay, don't listen to those disgusting 'fans' of yours. Seriously, he tries to seriously explain his absence, and people asked him to moan? Disgusting.</p><p>The man had locked himself in his room for a few days after the stream and refused to come out. Eventually she managed to coax him out through a mixture of bribery, threats and pleas. She had to call a few other friends too for back-up.</p><p>Friends from Corpse's inner circle, the ones that knew his job as a Youtuber and had also waited patiently for him to tell them and had seen his face. They were admittedly few, but that just meant they would stick together forever. You can't go through all that and not swear to protect Corpse forever. He was a wholesome boi and no one was going to tell them otherwise.</p><p>"Cat?" She snapped out of her thoughts to see Corpse staring curiously at her. "Oh, just thinking about how you progressed." She replied, smiling. Corpse chuckled and to her surprise - <em>and delight</em> - agreed.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm so grateful to Jack and everyone else. You too." He spoke, cracking a smile. Cat whooped right there because character development people! She tackled him into a hug, a mixture of 'I'm so proud!' and 'You're welcome!' pouring out of her mouth.</p><p>Corpse froze and cautiously patted her shoulder, starting to chuckle. He wasn't too used to physical contact and was a little touch-starved too. Cat was close enough to him that she could hug him without asking. She meant every word she said and leaned back so Corpse could look her in the eye.</p><p>"I'm proud of you." She said happily in a rare display of affection. Cat giggled as Corpse blushed at the words, unused to such brazen compliments. "C'mon, let's watch a scary movie." She offered, pulling Corpse to the living room.</p><p>They made butter popcorn and watched two movies before Cat went back home. It was a pretty good day, but even if it wasn't, she would still be there for Corpse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Switching places and 11 pm pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse was having an good day. His arms didn't ache, and he had slept a good 7 hours. His brain was also not feeling depressive. Corpse brushed his teeth and actually changed his clothes before making breakfast. He scrolled through social media, smiling and replying to some of his friends' tweets. And to make things even better, it was Funky Monkey Friday.</p><p>He spent most of the morning watching videos of it, laughing at some of his favorites. Cat was coming over too, and maybe if Corpse was feeling good they could go to his favorite pizza place at freakish hours because that meant less people. Right on cue he heard the front door open as Cat's familiar voice rang through the house.</p><p>"You feeling good?" She asked, plopping down on the couch. "Yep." He smiled, showing her a Funky Monkey video. She watched the show so intensely Corpse chuckled. Cat didn't really like Funky Monkey Friday, but she did her best to understand it.</p><p>Corpse liked that she didn't try to fake her interest or just ignore it. He was lucky to have such a great friend. His phone pinged at the moment, notifying them of a message.</p><p>"Valkyrae is asking you to play Among Us." Cat read it aloud before he could. Corpse hesitated, staring at the text. He didn't want to put a end to their hangout, but he wanted to play with Rae and the rest too.</p><p>"Go on. I'll watch." Cat said, noticing his internal dilemma. "We can still go have pizza at 11pm and I can stay over too."</p><p>"Are you sure? You can leave if you want." He asked, feeling bad. He hated being a burden to Cat. She was one of the greatest friends he had, and he didn't want to ruin it.</p><p>"Of course. I would tell you if I mind." The woman retorted, bouncing up and entering his recording studio. Corpse trailed after her, quickly agreeing to Rae's text. "We don't have to worry about people hearing me. I'll stay quiet during meetings and lobby time." She assured, already starting up his computer.</p><p>"I'll just not record." He said, opening up Discord. "Good idea. A safety net." Cat nodded approvingly, dragging another chair over to his computer. He joined the lobby and was instantly met with a chorus of greetings. His heart warmed at his friends' voices.</p><p>"Hey guys." He chuckled, pulling his eyepatch on. "Corpse! You're here!" Valkyrae's character ran around his own. "Hey Rae." He laughed, doing a little jig and following her character. He liked Rae's bubbly personality. It made him feel more at ease.</p><p>"Nice to see you Corpse." Sykkuno greeted happily. Corpse cracked a smile before giving the man a "You too." and muted himself.</p><p>"Oooh, I understand the thing about Sykkuno's voice now. And Rae sounds awesome." Cat mused, reminding Corpse of her presence. "Yeah. You think they're ok?" He asked, nervous as the game started. Crewmate.</p><p>"Of course I do." Cat scoffed, nudging his hand to move him from spawn. "They sound like great people." Corpse nearly sighed in relief at her approval. A part of him had been worried she wouldn't like his new friends.</p><p><strong>This is Cat we're talking about,</strong> he scolded himself. <strong>She wasn't that type of person.</strong> He did his tasks, sticking with Sykkuno and cleared the green boi when a body was reported. They spilt up and went to do his tasks when lights were called. And then he got stabbed.</p><p>"Aw man." He said, watching Pokimane hop into the vent. "Oof. Second one killed." Cat giggled as they checked vitals. He did his wires and floated around the map.</p><p>"Oh, a dead snowman." Cat noted as they went outside Specimen. His body was finally found by Valkyrae just then. "I found a corpse!" The woman shouted, causing him to chuckle. Never got old. Cat listened to the debate with interest while he checked the ghost chat. Nothing.</p><p>No one was voted off, and Corpse was fairly certain Hafu was the other imposter. "Hey hey. Let me play." Cat said, holding out her hands. They switched seats, and Cat went to finish tasks. Then they saw Sykkuno get killed by Rae.</p><p>"Sykkuno no!" Cat cried, circling around the man's ghost. The chat lit up, and Corpse read out the message Sykkuno sent.</p><p>
  <em> 'Guess we're both dead now, huh Corpse?' '</em>
</p><p><em>They can't kill a corpse. I'll be back.'</em> Cat typed out immediately, earning a chuckle from him.</p><p>"It's funny how he has no idea that another person could be playing right now." She commented as Sykkuno sent back a<em> 'True'</em>. Sykkuno's body was reported, and Pokimane had unfortunately been spotted passing by the body.</p><p>"It's a 1 v 5. Do you think Rae can win?" Cat turned to him. "Nah. Rae's a good player, but she can't win a 1 v 5. She could get 2 kills at most." Corpse replied, leaning forward. They switched places as Rae was voted out.</p><p>Corpse congratulated her 3 kills as the game ended, feeling proud. Though he ended up muting his mic more often than he usually did, nervous of someone hearing Cat, he had a great time switching games with Cat.</p><p>After a few dozen games, everyone wrapped up their streams and recordings, leaving the game. Corpse finally left too, noticing how Cat was drooping slightly. She didn't have insomnia like he did. It was already 11pm, so they could go eat pizza now.</p><p>"Pizza time?" He offered to her as the woman stretched. "Duh. Let's go." Cat replied, grabbing her purse and phone. Corpse chuckled, following her through the door.</p>
<hr/><p>They reached the 24 hrs pizza place, which was a godsend for his anxiety filled mind. He ordered pepperoni while Cat got Hawaiian, because she liked pineapple for whatever reason. They waited for their orders, laughing about the shocked look they got when they strolled in.</p><p>The guy at the cashier was a new one, not their usual dude who recognized the place's 11 pm customers. So yeah, surprise! Cat ordered since the guy was different, of course.</p><p>The pizza was served, and Cat grabbed a slice of his pizza because she was a thief who liked living up to her name. The woman even looked at him innocently as she literally chewed his pizza. Corpse rolled his eyes and removed his mask after a quick check.</p><p>No one was around, and they were in a booth facing away from the register. He grabbed a slice of Cat's pizza, ignoring her cry of outrage and picked off the pineapples before taking a bite.</p><p>"Now we're even." He said after swallowing. Cat pouted, even though she should have expected it. They spent the rest of the night like that, talking away and eating each others' pizza.</p><p>Later Cat slept on the couch because they had to compete for it and she almost always won. How was someone that good at rock-paper-scissors? But Corpse couldn't deny the relief he felt when he sank into his soft bed.</p><p>Cat probably knew that, which explained why she was so set on winning the game. He was lucky to have a friend like her. She helped him, understood him in a way others didn't. Sure, Mykie and Dave had seen his face and were awesome friends, but Cat was different.</p><p>She had known him before the whole YouTube business, and had stuck with him. Through his depression and anxiety and so many fucking<em> problems</em> and the break-up. The last one hit hard.</p><p>Cat had stood by him after <strong>she</strong> left, helped him figure out what to do and was there when he decided to pour his feelings into a song. Miss you.</p><p>Yeah, he was lucky.</p><p>Corpse soon fell asleep, comforted by his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pain and relief, sounds like a song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T/W ANXIETY, DEPRESSION AND PANIC ATTACKS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter I have poured very real life issues and angst in it. If you are affected by any of the above warnings, it's fine, the basics will be covered in the next chapter. I hope you are okay with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse hurt. His arms burned and ached when he moved. His throat felt so fucking dry, but he couldn't even move to drink from the water on his nightstand. This was what he got after days of peace and quiet.</p><p>
  <strong>Pain.</strong>
</p><p>He wished for a moment someone was here to help him but quickly pushed the thought away. He wasn't a baby, he shouldn't be burdening the few friends he had with his deadass weight. Especially not Cat. She had her own problems to deal with, had an actual life and job, no need to add to her concerns.</p><p>Corpse moved, inch by inch to his glass of water. He couldn't even wince or groan because that would <em>kill</em> his vocal chords. Finally he grabbed the glass with shaky fingers and quickly gulped down some water before he sloshed it everywhere.</p><p>He hugged himself as the water hit his empty stomach, burning his throat on the way. He sipped the water, willing his fingers to still. After a few minutes he felt slightly better, and slowly got up.</p><p>
  <strong> Pain.</strong>
</p><p>His body screamed at him, screamed at him to sit the fuck back down.  Corpse ignored it, forcing himself up unsteadily. He went to the bathroom, making sure to brush his teeth thoroughly - <em>no need to add dental problems to his issues</em> - and went to switch on his computer. He groped blindly for his eye patch and pulled it on, slumping into his seat.</p><p>Corpse squinted at the bright glare and turned down the brightness as far as he could.</p><p>
  <strong> Pain.</strong>
</p><p>He opened Discord and checked his messages. Rae had asked if he could join her lobby later at 4pm. Could he be functional by then? He really didn't want to say he couldn't come, because that would be rude and then Rae would get upset- <strong>Stop,</strong> he told himself,<strong> we're past that. Everyone likes you and they'll understand. Stop being so goddam pathetic.</strong></p><p>Corpse bit his lip, hands hovering above the keyboard. He should let it go, but he was so desperate for the affection and cheer from his friends that he didn't deserve. To know that someone cared for him.</p><p>
  <strong>Pain. </strong>
</p><p>It was selfish, but he needed to talk to people that didn't know shit about what was going on right now and would treat him the same as always. He hesitated, clenching his fists.</p><p><strong>Corpse:</strong> sure, I'll join</p><p><strong>Rae:</strong> Yay! See you then Corpse!</p><p>Corpse cracked a smile at Rae's happy reply and slowly got up. His bones creaked and his muscles protested but he kept going. Corpse eased himself onto his couch, setting an alarm for 3.50. He should preserve his energy as much as possible for the long game that was going to happen.</p>
<hr/><p>Corpse dragged himself to his chair, plopping down. No streaming, he couldn't handle playing with thousands of people watching. He had gotten some food with a few pain meds into his system and managed an hour of sleep. So he was feeling okay.</p><p><strong>Lies</strong>.</p><p>He opened up Among Us and joined the lobby. Corpse closed his eyes, letting the chorus of greetings wash over him. He soaked it up greedily, greeting them back.</p><p><strike>Drug.</strike> <strong>Relief</strong>.</p><p>"All right, everybody's here! Let's go!" Rae cheered, starting the game. Corpse let out a breath when he saw Crewmate on his screen. Thank god. He didn't think his nerves could handle being Imposter. They played several rounds, backstabbing, marinating and more happening. Finally they managed to wrap it up, everybody finishing up their streams.</p><p>"Hey, wanna play a few rounds off camera guys?" Jack asked, somehow still upbeat. Couldn't they hear the pain in Corpse's voice? His ragged breathing when he got Imposter and tried desperately not to let everyone down?</p><p>"Sure." He said, ignoring the fact that he felt like shit. Everyone was joining, and a small - <em>disgusting</em> - part of him wanted to see how his friends acted off camera. Corpse rubbed his eye, which was tearing up even when the brightness was so low he could barely see.</p><p>
  <strong>Blind.</strong>
</p><p>He stuck with Sykkuno when the game started, following the green boi around. They defended each other when a body was reported and Pokimane had seen Sykkuno Med Scan with him. Corpse relaxed as Sykkuno said he trusted him, content with the single sentence.</p><p>He could get through the next few rounds.</p><p>He winced at the sudden increase in voices and turned the volume down, sifting through the conversation. He let Sykkuno's voice sooth him while Rae's voice perked him up. Chuckled at Jack's jokes and listened to Toast's musings. Compared his voice with Lily and pretty much let go.</p><p>
  <strong>Relief.</strong>
</p><p>The next few rounds passed in a haze, and he could barely hear anyone with his ears feeling like they were stuffed with cotton. He was dying, slowly, but he couldn't tear away from the screen and leave his friends hanging. He needed the love and joy they gave so easily, when right now he was so devoid of it. What was wrong with him?</p><p>He should have called Cat over and refused Rae's offer. They would understand because they cared about him, more than he ever did. And now he was killing himself because of his mistake.</p><p>
  <strong>Pain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, everything hurt, AND WHY COULDN'T THEY HEAR IT</p><p> </p><p>Corpse died. At least that was what he felt like. He wheezed, drawing his knees to his chest as his stomach burned. His head felt like it was splitting open and he was choking, choking on nothing and he couldn't <em>breathe</em>.</p><p><strong>Agony</strong>.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Corpse became aware of voices, coming from his speaker. His friends had heard him. Horror and humiliation immediately crashed down on him, threatening to push him off the edge again. He had spent months making sure that his friends didn't think too much on his issues, but now they knew how fucked up he was and he was drowning again, drowning in his world.</p><p>
  <strong>Pain.</strong>
</p><p>He was grateful that at least none of them were streaming. "Corpse? Corpse! Oh god, are you okay?" Rae said, her voice somehow soft despite her fear. She kept her voice down so she didn't scare him, which was so nice of her and Corpse didn't deserve any of them.</p><p>"Corpse? Can we call anyone to help you? Like Dave?" Jack asked urgently. Corpse groaned, causing everyone to gasp at the sign of life. "It's fine." He whispered and didn't dare move, because a single action could make the pain flare up again.</p><p>"No, it's not. You sounded...horrible." Rae paused, probably remembering whatever sounds of pain he had made. Corpse pushed the thoughts aside for now and breathed in, his throat burning at the sudden intake.</p><p>"I have someone you can call." He rasped and recited Cat's number. Jack called her, urgently explaining the situation. "She says she'll be there in half an hour. Will you be okay?" Jack reported, somewhat hesitant. "Yeah. Just...stay, okay?" He said, shrinking in on himself. He shouldn't be so demanding, the fact that they were even here was amazing, how could he ask them to stay-</p><p>"Of course Corpse. We'll be happy to!" Sykkuno said, his voice soothing. Corpse closed his eyes, listening to them tell stories.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour had passed, but nobody had yet to leave, and he was so grateful for that. His door slammed open and Cat rushed in, a frenzied look in her eyes.</p><p>"Corpse! Are you okay? I'm sorry I should have been here, I brought water for you, I'm so so sorry." Cat repeated, helping him swallow some water. "It's okay. Thanks for being here." He replied, leaning against her.</p><p>
  <strong>Relief.</strong>
</p><p>"Guys, this is Cat. Cat, you know everyone." He introduced, propping himself up despite Cat's protests. "Hello. I'm Corpse's friend." Cat said, letting her hand rub soothing circles on his back. He relaxed, everything was fine now, he was safe.</p><p>He didn't listen to the voice snarling at him. His friends greeted Cat, curiosity filling their voices now that the worst was over.</p><p>"Right, guys. I have to take care of Corpse now, we'll update you later. Thanks for being here." Cat informed them before turning off the computer. Corpse let a breath as darkness settled, giving his eye relief.</p><p>"Can you move?" Cat asked, hovering. He nodded, too tired to speak as he slowly stood up. The woman carefully steadied him, helping him limp back to the bedroom. He collsaped on his bed, drinking more water. Cat disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a few bottles of pills.</p><p>Corpse stifled a groan at the sight and took them, swallowing the bitter medicine. Cat sat by his side as he drifted off, his pain slowly fading away.</p><p>
  <strong>Relief.</strong>
</p><p>He would be fine, because he had something something most people like him didn't - support. He clung to the thought as he sank into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oblivion.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say right now that I am not an professional in depression or anxiety or panic attacks. I do not have any of the above or know people who have them, and have only skimmed the surface of it through books. I apologise if this is inaccurate or offending in any way. I know how it can affect people roughly, but the specifics are different for every person and I can't claim anyone goes through what happened in this chapter or that this is Corpse's condition. I hope you understand, until the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>motivation going brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat sat on a chair, watching Corpse slumber peacefully, thanks to the sleeping pills. She walked out, slumped onto the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Then she freaked out. Corpse had a panic attack. In front of his friends.</p><p>No one was recording, but they would talk, especially now that she had entered the picture. They would all want to know the woman Corpse had trusted enough to call. Ugh, she should have been here for him!</p><p>Convinced him to turn down his friends' offers and instead stay in bed. Corpse wouldn't have been able to tear himself away, not when he craved affection from his friends. God, depression sucks, and she didn't even have it.</p><p>She hated it, hated how it made Corpse push himself to the limits, hated how it made him feel like he was going to disappoint everyone if he didn't talk to them, and reject the thought that his friends would want him to rest. She growled, wanting to throw something.</p><p>She couldn't make Corpse's mind stop being depressive no matter how much she tried to convince him that it was fine. Corpse would have his bad days and good days, and Cat didn't think that would ever really change. It still hurts when it happens.</p><p>She stared at the ceiling, curled up in a tight ball. Her thoughts wandered back to Corpse's friends, wondering what they were thinking. She wasn't about to show herself to the world, but it should be fine to Corpse's inner circle, right?</p><p>Cat hummed softly, recalling all the reasons she hadn't revealed herself in the first place. Maybe one day she would, but for now, Corpse's friends should be enough. She nodded to herself. They could arrange an off-camera call and introduce each other properly.</p><p>They were good people, Cat knew it in the way they talked to Corpse. She'll discuss with Corpse about it when he felt better.</p>
<hr/><p>Corpse peeled his eyes open and was momentarily disoriented. Then yesterday's events came crashing down on him, reminding him of how bad he had screwed up. He groaned softly, propping himself up.</p><p>His head snapped to the side to find Cat sitting in a chair next to his bed, already half slumped on it. Guilt crashed into him as he remembered how badly he had scared her yesterday and how his friends knew about what happened. She didn't deserve this.</p><p>Now they knew that Cat existed, and they were so going to ask questions. Ugh, why didn't he just stop and fucking rest? He froze as Cat stirred, blinking sleepily at him before jolting upright.</p><p>"You're okay! I was so worried!" She lunged, hugging him tightly. Corpse patted her head, smiling at the affection. "Corpse, don't worry, I don't mind being revealed to your friends. They're good people and it'll be nice to talk to them." Cat said, seemingly reading his mind.</p><p>"Really?" He asked hopefully, sagging. Relief washed over him as Cat nodded, her eyes bright.</p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered, slumping.</p><p>"Corpse, never be sorry for something you can't control, okay? You'll have your bad days and good days. Your friends didn't care, they helped you through it and called me too. We never minded, and we never will." Cat said, curling up and leaning on him.</p><p>Corpse melts at the words, and wonders what he did to deserve such kindness and love. How he managed to start playing with all his friends and how they all loved him. Everything was going to be okay.</p>
<hr/><p>Valkyrae fidgeted, staring at her computer screen. She had been researching about Corpse's conditions, trying to find out more about the man. They all knew that Corpse was sickly, but they had never known any specifics.</p><p>It was really bad, and Rae doesn't know how Corpse managed to handle all these. She clenches her fists, angry that she hadn't tried to find out more. She slowly breathes out, reminding herself that being angry wasn't going to help.</p><p>Then there's Cat. A mysterious new player on the field, an good friend of Corpse. Rae hummed, finding no trace of the woman. Although Corpse had talked plenty about his life and had revealed his face to a select few, he barely touched on the people in his life.</p><p>A mention of family separation, other YouTubers he had been friends with before his channel exploded, and a ex-girlfriend. No mention of Cat, which Rae kind of understands.</p><p>Revealing your friends who weren't Youtubers themselves was a pretty big step to take. It was rare to even have them, actually. You just don't have much time to hang out anymore, especially if you're technically famous. But Cat is a good person, because she was here, knowing about Corpse's job and problems and being there for him.</p><p>Rae hummed, leaning back in her chair. Her phone pinged, and she checked it to see Corpse texting her. She nearly drops the phone in surprise, hastily typing back a reply.</p><p><strong>Corpse!:</strong> Hey Rae </p><p><b>Valkyrae:</b> Corpse! Are you okay?</p><p><strong>Corpse:</strong> Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks.</p><p><strong>Corpse:</strong> So, Cat and I have been talking</p><p><strong> Corpse:</strong> And Cat's happy to introduce herself to you guys.</p><p>Rae paused, rereading the message. So Cat wasn't as nervous as Corpse was. Considering the way she had taken charge the other day, she was probably pretty close to Corpse.</p><p><strong> Rae:</strong> Really? I can arrange for a call with everyone who was there. Don't worry, none of us said anything</p><p><strong> Corpse!</strong>: I know. And thanks for what you guys did. I'm really grateful.</p><p>Rae smiled softly, loving how Corpse would thank them for something they would have done no matter what.</p><p><strong>Rae:</strong> We wanted to help, Corpse. We wouldn't have had it any other way.</p><p>Rae leaned back in her chair, texting everyone the news. They all agreed on a timing that she forwarded to Corpse, and now it was just an matter of the meeting itself. They were going to do a Discord Call, and try to explain what had happened.</p><p>If there was one thing she learned about Corpse though, is that things were going to be surprising and chaotic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>